Sanji
Sanji, more commonly known as "Black Leg" Sanji, is a pirate and the cook of the Straw Hat Pirates, the former sous chef of Baratie, and the third son of the Vinsmoke Family, making him a prince of the Germa Kingdom. He is officially the fifth member of the crew and the fourth to join, and is one of the crew's top four fighters alongside Luffy, Zoro and Blizzard. Profile and Stats Name: Sanji Alias: Black Leg Age: 21 Classification: Human, Cook of the Straw Hat Pirates Gender: Male Height: 180 cm (5'11") Weight: 80 kg (176 lbs.) Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Blonde Status: Alive Family: Powers and Abilities: Weaknesses: Sanji refuses to use his upper body in battle except under special circumstances. He is a lecher and is often distracted by sufficiently attractive females, and refuses to hit any woman for any reason, even if it costs him his life. Class: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Intelligence: Key: First Appearance: Appearance Sanji is a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with straight and scruffy blond hair and keeps his hair brushed over one side of his face, which also covers his right eye and shows his left. He also has black eyes, fair skin, sports a dark goatee, and stubble on his upper lip. Among Sanji's physical traits are his distinctive eyebrows that are curled to the right. Both form a spiral but at different ends. His right eyebrow forms a spiral at the outer end, while his left eyebrow forms a spiral at the inner end; both resemble the numeral 6. This means his face is asymmetrical with the position of his eyebrow spirals. This, however, is not fully seen due to his hairstyle. He still gets very upset if somebody, typically Zoro, mocks him over the spirals. His main attire is consists of a black, double-breasted suit with yellow buttons and a dark yellow tie, a black long-sleeved, buttoned shirt underneath, a chain wallet in the left pocket of his suit, and a pair of black dress shoes. These dress shoes are mostly used for his Black Leg Style. These shoes are extremely durable, and were designed to increase the power of his attacks, though he can attack sufficiently without them as shown in his fight against Kuroobi. Sanji is also a chain-smoker, and is rarely seen without a cigarette. Personality One of Sanji's most easily noticeable characteristics is the kind, calm, cool, and collected manner in which he carries himself. He tends to speak in a very composed manner, even in dire situations, and rarely acts without thinking. His demeanor in a lot of ways can be compared to that of a secret agent. This is amplified by the fact that he tends to wear a suit, very often enjoys a smoke, and (in the anime) tends to play smooth music with jazzy undertones when he speaks. He quite often makes comedic exceptions to this, such as when in the presence of beautiful women, or when angered by a crew member. Like Zoro, he is more perceptive than he seems, and often tells people what they need to hear instead of what they want. Hence, he is seen as one of the more hardened members of the crew. For example, when the Straw Hats first meet Laboon and learn that the whale had been waiting for 50 years for a reunion with his crew, it is Sanji who immediately (and correctly) points out that Laboon's crew is most likely dead. Despite this cynicism, however, Sanji does possess an optimistic and idealistic side. His dream is to find a sea which even other cooks consider mythical. Furthermore, even after the abuse he experienced from his family as a child, he held out hope that they may have changed for the better; however, this hope proves to be completely futile. However, he was more angry than surprised at the revelation, showing that he maintains a healthy sense of skepticism even at his most hopeful. Though Sanji seems like one of the more hardened members of the crew, he does not object to acting foolishly on certain occasions, like dancing with the more immature members of the crew (Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Brook) and several of Fairy Tail's more childish members (Natsu and Happy), or acting childishly excited in certain situations (like when they first visited Skypiea). He is also one of those who believes that afro's give power. He is extremely amorous, constantly flirting with any attractive woman he sees, earning him the nickname "ero-cook". In fact, he claimed that Nami was 98.72% of the reason he joined Luffy's crew in the first place. Since, and a while after, this romantic nature is a hassle for the rest of the crew in times of crisis. Returning to Sabaody Archipelago after his two years on Peachy Island, Sanji became even more perverted due to not having seen a woman in two years, making lewd faces when he so much as thought of beautiful women (primarily his crew mates, Nami and Robin; as well as some of Fairy Tail's most popular women, Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Cana and Mirajane) and acting strangely when he got close to 'real' women, causing others to question about his health. He's also known to show jealousy towards others when their luck with women appears better than his. An example of this being his reaction upon learning that Luffy spent his two years during the time skip on Amazon Lily and being very close to both Boa Hancock and the mermaid Shirahoshi, as well as his reaction to Momonosuke continuously being allowed to go places with Robin and Nami that Sanji himself would be prohibited. He is also amorous toward females of different humanoid species such as mermaids and minks. Despite his pervert nature Sanji has some degree of self control, stemming from his loyalty to his crew, as shown despite being attracted to Purin, he sternly refuse to marry her, letting her down gently. His condition gotten much worse after living two years with only queers, he was extremely overwhelmed by the presence of beautiful women. Whenever he saw one, he was instantly infatuated with them and put on a extremely perverted face. He was also plagued by uncontrollable nose bleeds, which alarmed most of his crewmates when he had a really massive one and flew outside of the coated ship. As a running gag, when he saw overwhelming beauties like Boa Hancock or Princess Shirahoshi for the first time, he instantly turned to stone, but after recovering from the latter situation, he went back to the way he was around women prior to the timeskip. Zoro later addressed Sanji by a new nickname "Nose Bleed" during the battle against the New Fishman Pirates, something that usually angers Sanji. When Sanji's heart was placed in Nami's body during the Punk Hazard Arc by Trafalgar Law, Sanji was so overexcited by this that it angered Nami and Luffy due to his perverted behavior and it also caused him to have nose bleeds while inside her body. He has sworn to never let women be insulted or injured while he can still stand, regardless of how attractive (or unattractive) they are, even in life-or-death situations. This is often problematic in his fighting as he cannot attack female opponents as he would rather die than hurt them (though that does not mean he will not resort to blocking their attacks). He even went out of his way when he sensed Tashigi crying, simply to protect her from Vergo, despite her being a marine. All of this is apparently the result of a strict upbringing. Conversely, Sanji is very abrasive and insulting to many other males throughout the One Piece series. Sanji considers himself handsome and charming, often comparing himself to a fairytale prince. So far, this trait has not been noted by others. He tends to be brought sharply back to earth by the more cynical people around him (such as being called the "Prince of Lameass Kingdom" by Zoro or Gray, prompting Sanji to attack them). One of Sanji's most prominent characteristics is a strong respect toward food and the preparation of food in the kitchen. Since food and sustenance play a crucial role in maintaining life, he strongly believes that a chef's work must be treated as though it were sacred. Prior to being stranded on the rock with Zeff nine years before his introduction, Sanji thought food was dispensable, and tossed out any that had gone bad. In fact, he was disgusted by how his fellow chefs would eat leftovers from customers. However, after being starved on the rock, he came to regret his maltreatment to food. As a result, he has a strong tendency to become hostile towards those who waste food or regard it in any way that is less than his respect for it. Thus, he has a habit of beating up anyone who steals food from the fridge (mainly Luffy and Natsu). During his time on Peachy Island, Sanji showed his resentment to putting on a dress and losing his manhood. He bluntly declared to Ivankov that he is a man among men who was born to love the ladies and not to be friends with them. To this end, Sanji resisted becoming a queer for two long years. This ends him being the laughing stock of those who would laugh if he even metions the "hell" he went through (mostly Zoro, Gray, Natsu or Gajeel in a comical manner). Since a young age, Sanji has a foul mouth and saying coarse language, namely his habit of saying "shit" or "shitty" when describing something. While the Japanese word for feces, "kuso", is not specifically an expletive, Sanji's manner of speech makes the term sound brash. For example, he might call a person he especially does not like a "shitty bastard" or something along those lines (such as his personal nickname for Zeff, "shitty geezer"), but he also described something pleasant to him, like being alone with Nami, as "shitty fantastic" and "the shitty best". Sanji appears to have some fear or aversion to insects. During the crew's search for the South Bird, he continually backed away from the various insects in the forest to the point he was afraid to touch them. Plot Early History Powers and Abilities Black Leg Style: A martial-arts style that was passed on to Sanji by his mentor Zeff. It is designed to free the use of one's hands and prevent them from being damaged during a battle, something that is disastrous to a chef like Sanji or Zeff. As a fighting style, the style boasts a wide and impressive array of kicks, coupled with super acrobatic skill making it a very versatile fighting technique, allowing Sanji to effectively weave continuous and powerful attacks upon adversaries. *'Collier' (Neck): A kick to the neck which Sanji does it whilst still on the ground. **'Collier Shoot' (Neck Shoot): Sanji jumps high into the air and lands a powerful kick to the opponent's neck. *'Épaule' (Shoulder): A downward kick targeting the opponent's shoulder, meant to knock them off balance or drive them into the ground. **'Épaule Shoot' (Shoulder Meat Shoot): Sanji jumps into the air then brings his heel down on the opponent's shoulder. *'Côtelette' (Rib): Dropping down into a one-handed handstand position, Sanji kicks the opponent hard in the ribs, this attack is usually followed by Selle. *'Sélle' (Lower Back): Commonly used as a combo attack with Côtelette, using the momentum from the Côtelette attack Sanji (still in a handstand) spins around in the opposite direction to deliver a fast kick to the opponent's lower back or lumbar region. *'Poitrine' (Breast/Chest): A stabbing kick straight into the opponent's chest. **'Poitrine Shoot' (Breast/Chest Shoot): A stronger version of Poitrine, except that this time Sanji aims a little higher and kicks up instead of down. *'Gigot' (Legs): Running at the opponent Sanji delivers a sweeping kick to the knee caps, the opponent is either send flying or slammed to the ground as a result. *'Mouton Shot' (Sheep Shot): One of Sanji's strongest single kicks, and a common finishing move. He starts by jumping or flipping into the air and then channels all his might into one leg to deliver a kick to the opponent's mid-section, or sometimes their head, that sends them flying. *'Reception': Sanji lifts one of his legs up high and hooks his foot around the opponent's neck, then uses that leg to smash the opponent's face into the ground hard. *'Anti-Manner Kick Course': Thought to be Sanji's strongest single kick attack, he gathers all the power he can muster and delivers a massive vertical kick by lifting one of his legs a full 180 degrees in the air. This attack is usually aimed at the very center of the opponent's torso (front or back). *'Bas Côte' (Shoulder Roast): A mid-air attack, Sanji kicks one leg straight forward to attack the opponent while kicking the other one backwards to provide the necessary momentum. *'Longe': A sweeping kick, usually performed from the back targeting the opponent's back, very useful for sending an opponent flying in preparation for another kick. *'Tendron' (Collar): A straight on side kick targeting the middle area of the opponent's collar bone. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. *'Flanchet' (Stomach/Belly): A simple kick to the opponent's stomach. First used against Mr. 2. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. **'Flanchet Shoot' (Belly Shoot): Sanji kicks the opponent with a head on snap kick. "Flanchet" is French for "stomach". *'Quasi' (Rump): Sanji flips over into a double-handed handstand, spins around and kicks the opponent. This attack is usually followed by Queue. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. **'Queue' (Tail): Commonly used as a combo attack with Quasi, Sanji continues spinning with the momentum from Quasi and swings his other leg around to kick the opponent's tail bone. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. *'Cuisseau' (Thigh): Often used right before or after Jarret, Sanji sends a hard kick to the opponent's thigh. This can be used to attack or block an incoming kick. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. **'Cuisseau Shoot' (Thigh Shoot): A hard kick to the thigh that sends the opponent flying. *'Jarret' (Shin): Often used right before or after Cuisseau, Sanji sends a hard kick to the opponent's shin. This can be used to attack or block an incoming kick. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. *'Veau Shot' (Veal Shot): Another one of Sanji's strongest/finisher attacks, leaps into the air and sweeps his leg forward to land a powerful kick to the center of the opponent's torso. Sanji uses to perform this move as a finishing blow after using his combo of Bas Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau and Jarret. *'Concassé' (Crush): Another finisher, Sanji leaps high into the air and starts flipping over rapidly to gain speed, then he brings the heel of his foot down on the opponent's head. Sanji can also use this attack by standing on one hand sideways while facing his opponent before spinning around rapidly and delivering a kick to his opponent's side. *'Troisième Haché' (Third-Rate Mincemeat): Sanji does a series of backflips towards his opponent before using his hands for one final push to launch him towards and opponent's face where he delivers several fast kicks. *'Bouquetiere Shot' (Mixed Vegetables Shot): Often used as the final blow in a series of attacks, Sanji lands on his hands underneath an opponent's chin, then uses both hands to spring upwards to deliver a blow to the opponent's chin with both feet. *'Slice Shoot' (Sliced Shoot): A disarming attack where Sanji runs forward, jumps into the air and kicks the opponent's hand to do damage and knock a weapon from their hand. *'Party Table Kick Course': An attack for fighting against large groups, Sanji jumps into the air and lands on the head of one of the opponents in a hand stand. He then spins around rapidly to deliver a savage kick to the face of anyone within range. After he runs out of targets, he dismounts and kicks the person he was spinning on. *'Brochette' (Skewer): Sanji jumps over the top of his opponent and aims one leg directly downwards towards the opponent. He then drops downwards while spinning like a drill to spear his opponent with his extended leg. *'Collier Frit' (Fried Neck): A powerful kick to the neck, Sanji leans forwards and launches his foot up into his opponent's throat, with an added spin for extra damage. *'Frit Assorti' (Fried Assortment): An attack for use against several opponents, Sanji leans forward and kicks several opponents skywards. *'Escalope' (Thin Slices): A jumping kick to the forehead. *'Oeil' (Eye): A straight on kick to the opponent's eyes. This attack forms part of the Oeil, Nez, Joue, Bouche, Dents, Menton, Parage Shot combo. *'Nez' (Nose): A straight on kick to the opponent's nose. First seen being used against Wanze in a series of kicks to his face. This attack forms part of the Oeil, Nez, Joue, Bouche, Dents, Menton, Parage Shot combo. *'Joue' (Cheek): A straight-on kick to the opponent's cheek. **'Joue Shoot' (Cheek Shoot): Sanji leans forward and delivers a hard side kick to one of the opponent's cheeks. *'Bouche' (Mouth): A straight on kick to the opponent's upper jaw, this attack targets the roof of their mouth, and thus can only be done when the opponent's mouth is open. *'Dents' (Teeth): A straight on kick to the opponent's teeth, Sanji hits both the upper and lower sets of teeth at the same time, and thus he can only use his attack when the opponent's mouth is closed. *'Menton' (Chin): A straight on kick to the opponent's lower jaw/chin. First seen being used against Wanze in a series of kicks to his face. *'Parage Shot' (Cosmetic Surgery Shot): Sanji delivers a barrage of kicks to every single section of the opponent's face, these kicks are so powerful that they can alter the bone structure of the unlucky recipient. And for some reason, this also seems to affect their facial and hair structures. *'Santen Découpage' (Three Point Cut): Sanji throws three powerful near-simultaneous roundhouse kicks with one leg to the opponent's throat, chest and stomach, striking them with the entire length of his leg. *'Shishinabe Shoot' (Boar Hot Pot Shoot): Sanji attacks with a powerful flying sidekick, he also uses this attack to break down walls. *'Deuxième Haché' (Second-Rate Mincemeat): Sanji does a running jump and kicks with both legs into an opponent's stomach. *'Extra Haché' (Highest-Rate Mincemeat): A barrage of hard kicks launched at multiple directions, in the same manner as Luffy's Gum-Gum Gatling, only that given Sanji's lack of elasticity, this move must be performed at close range. Diable Jambe: A technique where Sanji heats up his leg, adding extreme heat to the impacts of his kicks. After the timeskip Sanji can also nigh-instantaneously spawn vast amount of blazing flames by completely setting his own body on fire as well as those of his foes, improving the effectiveness of the technique. Originally, Sanji needed to spin at high speeds to activate Diable Jambe, heating up his leg due to friction, but by the Sabaody Arc, he demonstrated that he was able to activate it mid-attack, which is further reinforced after the timeskip. *'Collier Strike': This technique is a new version of Collier Shoot, but now combined with Diable Jambe. Sanji jumps into the air, appearing in front of his opponent and then lands a devastating kick to their neck. *'Premier Haché' (First-Rate Mincemeat): Sanji does a running jump and kicks with both legs into an opponent's stomach rapidly various times, but Diable Jambe's heat greatly increases the power. *'Flambage Shot' (Flaming Shot): In the air (sometimes several feet from the ground), Sanji kicks the side of an opponent's head with his foot (or the middle of their torso) and Diable Jambe's heat greatly increases the power, often with explosive effect. The target is usually kicked downwards, causing them to come crashing into the ground. *'Extra Haché' (Highest-Rate Mincemeat): Sanji leaps into the air and launches a fierce barrage of flaming kicks, the light from the attack and the speed at which it is delivered makes it look like one big fire blast. *'Frit Assorti' (Fried Assortment): A completely revamped version of the original Frit Assorti. Jumping high into the air, Sanji delivers three simultaneous kicks in three directions (left, right, and forward) while using Diable Jambe. *'Bien Cuit: Grill Shot' (Well Cooked: Grill Shot): Running at his target at incredible speeds (if done underwater, after using Blue Walk), Sanji will spin around slightly and deliver a strong back kick to the center of his target. This will burn a significant amount of the target (considering that it was used underwater, several thousand meters down) around the kicked area and leave a crisscrossed grill shaped burn. *'Poêle à Frire: Spectre' (Frying Pan: Spectrum): After using Sky Walk, Sanji kicks repeatedly downward with his flaming leg, to take out multiple opponents. *'Diable Mouton Shot' (Mutton Shot): Sanji performs a Mouton Shot in Diable Jambe mode. *'Hell Memories': After closing his eyes and remembering his painful time in Kamabakka Kingdom, Sanji immediately becomes enraged, his whole body catching fire. He then delivers a powerful kick to his opponent, setting their entire body on fire, and causing great damage. This attack generates an enormous amount of fire, even enough to encompass the humongous Wadatsumi. Walks: Movement techniques which Sanji utilizes to augment his mobility in various areas. *'Blue Walk': Similar to Rokushiki's Geppo technique, though instead of using the air, Sanji runs underwater by kicking the water itself to propel himself. *'Sky Walk': Basically the same as the Geppo technique from Rokushiki; Sanji runs through the sky by kicking the air itself to propel himself. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Sanji is not one of these people. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Immense Strength: Although Sanji is primarily known for his incredible leg strength, the rest of his body is shown to be just as superhumanly strong and durable, including his arms, which enables him to use an array of handstands, for his fighting style, which makes him much more versatile in certain combat situations. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Master Tactician: Although he is one of the physical powerhouses of the crew, Sanji is also arguably the crew's most skilled tactician. This was particularly evident in the Alabasta Saga, where he was responsible for both disguising himself as Mr. 3 and fooling Crocodile into believing that he had killed the Straw Hats on Little Garden. Later, he posed as "Mr. Prince" to lure Crocodile out of Rain Dinners, where the Straw Hats were being held captive, so that he could break in and release them. Master Chef: Sanji is an expert cook, possessing vast knowledge and the capability of preparing almost any kind of food with a strong sense to the aesthetics of cooking. He cooks with amazing speed and dexterity, particularly in his use of knives. His sense of taste also is not lacking; often, he is able to deduce the qualities of aspects (i.e. ingredients, and method of cooking and preparations) involved in a prepared dish in a very short period of time. By the end of the two year timeskip, it has been shown that Sanji has already won the 99 recipes of Kamabakka Kingdom's Attack Cuisine as prizes for managing to defeat the Okama Kenpo masters on Momoiro. Relationships Family * Friends/Allies * Neutral * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Cooks Category:Vinsmoke Family Category:Straw Hat Pirates